the bosses daughter with a twist
by The Purple Fairy Trixie
Summary: He was the new intern and she was the bosses o nights lead to the unexpected. When the leaves fall where will the two end up? Is love as strong as the say it is? or are there really no happy endings in real life?


**Hey Chickies. Just so you all know the line represents where it differs the most from the original.**

It all started with her. One girl. She changed everything. No one knew how it would end. Maybe she did, she always seemed to know everything, she had nearly everyone wrapped around her pinky finger and the people she met, if only in passing, seemed to feel close to her, it was just who she was.

She saw everything differently , looked at it differently, that's what drew everyone to her, the way that all she had to do was smile and it made everything seem okay, she was always strong, always putting everyone before herself, she cared deeply about her family and friends and would do anything for them.

Maybe that was what lead them here, she wanted so much to please her family, to make them proud, but at the same time, she just wanted to piss them off, defy them, she hated them because she loved them so much, they didn't notice the things she did unless she was doing it wrong.

And though they didn't know it, she was what kept them together, the small things no one notices, the words that everyone hears but doesn't remember who said them. They would do anything for her, except the one thing she really wanted. They thought she could handle anything.

But she was just a child, not that she ever admitted it, you could see it though, as she lay broken, curled up in a ball, trying to hold herself together, trying to stop the everything from getting in, at that moment nothing seemed right.

She was only a girl, _one _girl and she changed so much, yet no one noticed when she fell apart, she would fake a smile, a laugh, she faked the things that had always made her who she was, she was slowly falling and everyone watched as she did it, not knowing, maybe if just one other had noticed, it wouldn't have ended this way.

But it did end this way and now all they can do is watch…

**Jasper POV**

It had all started after my first week at my first job had officially finished, I was interning at Swans PI firm, being fresh out of collage, it was a miracle I got in, but my father knew the top PI personally and with a few pulled strings he got me the internship.

It had been easy up until then, but only because we'd had easy cases. I had yet to meet mister Swan, the top PI and my boss, everyone talked about him in high regards, I had had the weekend off and I was back at work on Monday.

_Monday morning…_

I had been at work for an hour before it happen, the doors had opened with a bang and a girl came running in, her long brown hair flowing freely behind her. She stopped just out side one of the doors.

They had all stopped what they were doing at her entrance and were watching her, she had her back to everyone and was facing the door with her hands behind her back and opened her left one up and did a count down closing it up into a fist and just as her last finger closed up into a fist the doors swung open.

The man would have been in his early forties and I'm guessing was mister Swan, he was talking to the girl and handing her files, she nodded and he went to leave but stopped just before he went through the door and turned back to her.

"And stop pulling all-nighters" He told her and left, everyone was laughing and the girl threw the files on a desk and jumped up onto Adam's, one of the other PI desk.

"You know, the funny thing about your "all-nighters" is that you've never done one" Eric said

"Oh, you hush up now" The girl said, but was laughing as well "Besides, what doesn't hurt you, makes you stronger, so I'm making him stronger" She said matter-of-factly "Even if he doesn't know it" She added grinning. Now that she was sitting still I noticed how beautiful she was, her hair hung in lose curls down to her waist, she had curves in the right places and had a heartbreaking smile across her face.

She seemed to notice me then and smiled, her chocolate brown eyes locked with my blue ones and she stood up and came over to me, she offered me her hand and I shook it.

"Hi, I'm Bella" She introduced herself.

"Jasper Whitlock" I said standing up, I knew it probably looked silly, but it was how I was raised,

"I'd tell you my last name, but then I'd have to kill you" She said mocking serious then winked at me.

"You'd probably get away with it too" Adam said

"I know right? I could make it look like a suicide, he's probably got a gun" she glanced at me then and blushed the most delicate shade of red when she noticed I was watching her "Sorry, we're just messing about" She told me and I nodded.

_After that first day, I saw Bella everyday when she would come in and do paper work, we didn't really talk until the first night I worked late._

She had come into the office drenched in water and ran right into me, she mumbled an apology and that was when I noticed she had been crying, I instantly wrapped on of my arms around her shoulders and pulled her to sit one edge of the desk.

"Are you okay darlin'?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I didn't except anyone to be here this late" She mumbled

"What happen?" I asked "You don't have to tell me" I added gently. She laughed, seeming without humor.

"The same thing that always happens, me and my father have an argument, I take off and he pretends I'm pulling all-nighters" she laughed again, the tears streaming down her face, I wiped them away gently with my thumb and cupped her cheek in my hand.

"If you need somewhere to go, or someone talk to, just call me, okay? I really don't think it's safe for you to just take off in the middle of the night" I said

"Thanks Jasper, that would be great" She told me nodding slightly, she stood up "I need to go get my phone" she said standing up and pulling me with her. She stopped in front of one of the off side rooms and unlocked it. She grabbed something and passed it to me.

I realized it was her phone. I typed my number in and gave it back, she threw it on a bed in the room.

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind if I called at like two in the morning?" She asked

"You can call me any time you want, I just don't want you to get in your car angry" I told her. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips, then pulled away again.

"Thanks again Jasper" she whispered

_Over the months that followed me and Bella got closer, until that night, when everything came crashing down._

She was crying when I saw her.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I asked her

"Dad's sending me to Belcrest private school, I have to go, dad, he, I just have to go" She said and kissed me…

_Seven months went by and I hadn't talked to her, things were different at the office now, everyone missed her, but her father, he went along like nothing had changed._

**Bella POV**

"Isabella you can't keep doing this" My father yelled at me "I've had enough of you acting like this" He told me, just because I had taken a sledge hammer to the seven foot ice sculpture at his "Party" he was mad at me. It was his own fault for what he had said.

"Why do you only ever notice what I do, when I do it wrong?" I asked yelling as well. Well I did get my temper from him.

"Maybe that's because you're always doing things wrong. When you act like this you're a disgrace your family " he told me

"And he wouldn't of right? Your boy? I get it dad you wanted him and you got me. While he died, I lived, but you wished it different though, didn't you? You wished I had died instead of him, then I couldn't disgrace the family right?" I asked

"Well I didn't, and you hate me for living. I tried so hard to make you happy, to make you proud, but I'll never be good enough, because I'll never be him" I yelled at him and left the room slamming the door behind me.

I got in my car and drove, not caring where I was going…

**JPOV **

I was woken up by my phone ringing on my bedside table and answered it still half asleep.

"Hello?" I asked in to the receiver

"Jasper?" A voice asked on the other end and I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Bella? Why are you calling me so late?" I asked

"I love you" She said, she sounded as though she had been crying.

"Darlin', where are you?" I asked putting some jeans on and going to the kitchen. She didn't answer and a few seconds later I heard tiers screeching and a scream followed by a loud crash and the line went dead.

I hung up the phone and dialed 991 "Hello what is your emergency?" the teller asked

"I think there's been a car accident" I told her running and getting in the car putting the phone on speaker "I was on the phone to a friend and there was a loud crashing sound and the phone went dead, I'm not sure where she is, but she has a tracker in her car, her name is Isabella Swan"

"We will have some officers look it over, if she calls back please notify us" The woman said

"Of course" I told her and hung up the phone. Driving to the only place I thought she would go. The cliffs.

I was only about half way there when I saw the flashing lights, a few minutes later I could see the two cars in a tangled mess together. I stopped the car and ran up to the car sitting by the rail guards, only to be stopped by one of the officers.

"You can't go through there, you'll have to find away around, there's been an accident" the officer informed me.

"Is that Isabella Swans car?" I asked him and a look of shock crossed his face and then he frowned.

* * *

"You're our 911 caller" It wasn't a question, just a statement "Yes it is, you can go through" he told me and gestured for me to go without him. He didn't need to say any more I walked through the cars, and then I saw her.

She had a blanket wrapped around her sitting in the back of a ambulance and was being tended to by a medic. I ran over to her, pulled her into my arm and kissed her. When I finally pulled away all that was going through my head was what the hell she had been thinking. I asked her this and she answered in that soft voice of hers.

"I don't know" She admitted "I honestly don't think I was. I was upset and angry" She broke off suddenly closing her eyes tightly.

"What happen?" I asked.

"They just went over" Was all she said. And that made as much sense as a one legged turkey riding bicycle.

"Do you's know what happen?" I asked the police officer that had been standing near by.

"As far as we can tell' the officer said 'Miss Swan and an unknown driver came around the hairpin at the same time and swerved to miss each other. Miss Swan's car went into the bank, while the other car crashed into the railing breaking through it and went over the cliff"

'I didn't mean to. It was an accident' Her voice was low and I think she mostly said the words to herself so I didn't answer her. I just held her close.

_There had been two passengers in the other car and they had both died. I should have seen it. The signs where obvious and I felt like an idiot to have not seen them before. She was breaking and everything about her screamed it, but I, nor anyone noticed what was right there._

_She was only 19. Younger than my own sister and far more fragile. She saw the good when everyone else saw the bad. She had said she was naïve and I told her she had just been young, happy and innocent. And her reaction to that had been to roll her eyes as that beautiful blush would come across her cheeks and deny it._

_But I had known it to be true and so did most other that had knew her well enough. She had been the kind of girl to dance in the rain and eat ice cream for breakfast and try to catch fireflies. Had. A three letter word that now contradicts most of the things I have come to know as solid facts._

_A three letter word that plagued my thoughts ever since the accident. She was different, but she was also good at hiding the differences. Even as she suffered so much inside she didn't tell anyone. Why? She didn't want anyone to worry about her. She thought she could handle her own problems as well as everyone else's._

_She was wrong. A lot of people would have gone into the depths of hell if she asked it of them. I just wish had known that before… _


End file.
